


Why Don't You & I : Brian/Justin (a Queer As Folk music video)

by Braid7



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian & Justin. Song by Alex Band ft. Santana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Don't You & I : Brian/Justin (a Queer As Folk music video)

  
[Why Don't You & I : Brian/Justin (A Queer As Folk music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/qaf.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1574/why-don't-you-&-i-brian-justin-qaf)  



End file.
